lightsabersfandomcom-20200214-history
Kento Marek
]] "Jedi" Kento Marek was a Jedi Knight of the Jedi Order during the Clone Wars and later the Great Jedi Purge. Biography In a way similar to many Jedi Knights of the time, Kento Marek was discovered young by the Jedi Order, and taken to the Temple for training. It was evident from very early on that Kento was gifted, however a number of personality problems regarding maturity were also evident. When the Clone Wars began, Marek hurried to the front so as to take part in the action, fighting alongside Clone troopers. During the war, Marek met a young woman on Talus, named Mallie, and he began to see the galaxy in a different way, as a result. The couple secretly married, until Mallie fell pregnant. Galen Marek He and his wife Mallie were married for ten years, during which they had a son named Galen. When Order 66 began, the two lovers disguised themselves as medics, escaping to Kashyyyk and befriending the Wookiees there. Mallie was killed shortly afterwards, while protecting the Wookiees from the surviving Separatist-hired Trandoshan slavers and mercenaries, and during the Great Jedi Purge, Kento's mentor was slain by Darth Vader. Years later, Kento fought Darth Vader in a battle of lightsabers and Force powers until Vader got the upper hand and smashed Kento through the doorway of his own hut. While using the Force to choke Kento, Vader sensed the presence of a much more powerful Force-user nearby, assuming it to be that of Kento's master and demanding his whereabouts. Kento responded by saying, "The dark side has clouded your mind. You killed my master years ago." Vader replied that Kento would now share his Master's fate. But before Vader could strike, his lightsaber shot from his hand and into the arms of Kento's young son, Galen. Kento yelled at his son to run, but Vader casually crushed Kento's throat and stood staring down at the young child, Vader's ignited lightsaber still clutched in his hands. Then three Imperial Stormtroopers and their officer arrived at the hut. Seeing Galen with Vader's ignited lightsaber, the officer motioned for the troopers to fire at the boy, thinking that he was going to kill the Sith Lord. Vader grabbed his saber from Galen and deflected the blasts, striking them down as Galen watched in horror. He then turned to Galen and told him to come with him, for more troops would be arriving at any moment. The child took one last look at the body of his father and followed Vader to his shuttle. Thus, Galen became Vader's secret apprentice and was given the code name "Starkiller". Sixteen years later, Galen was sent on a mission to kill Jedi General Rahm Kota, they dueled in the bridge of a TIE Fighter Construction Facility over Nar Shaddaa and engaged in a vicious saber lock. Galen pushed their lightsabers closer and closer to Kota's and just before he was about to strike him down, Kota changed into a vision of someone who had many of Galen's features. The ghost told him that being Vader's apprentice was not what he wanted for Galen. This incident disturbed Galen and he wanted nothing to do with it. Later, Galen met the same vision on Kashyyyk after his false "betrayal" of Darth Vader, to rally his enemies and form the Alliance to Restore the Republic. Personality and traits As a young man, and a young Jedi Knight, Kento Marek displayed a lack of maturity, treating missions and tasks as merely an opportunity for adventure, and an opportunity to prove himself with heroic actions. Rushing to the front line of the war, when the Clone Wars began, without heed for patience, Kento saw the Clone Wars as an opportunity to perform heroic actions and great deeds, relishing the opportunity, unlike other Jedi, who saw the war as a terrible thing, and were shocked and appalled by the crime and killings it gave rise to. However, when Kento met his future wife, Mallie, a freedom fighter upon the world of Talus, he began to gain in maturity and realize the horrors the war around him was bringing. In disagreement with the policy of the Jedi regarding love and marriage, Kento married Mallie in secret, until she fell pregnant and the couple decided to leave the horrors of the war behind them, fleeing to Kashyyyk before Order 66 was initiated. Older now, Marek was discovered by Vader on the planet, after Mallie's death, and when asked to surrender Kento obstinately refused. When Vader discovered his son, Marek ordered him to flee in an act of defiance against Vader, however was unsuccessful. Behind the scenes During the planning stages of The Force Unleashed, the creators of the game gave the name "Jacob Nion" to the character that would become "Starkiller". As the planning continued, the creators opted for the name of "Galen Marek" instead. For whatever reason, Kento's name in The Force Unleashed video game is still put down as "Kento Nion" when viewed in the Databank on the Rogue Shadow. Apparently, his clothes were left untouched when he died; his costume can be found in the damaged hut by Galen Marek in The Force Unleashed video game. In the Wii/PSP/PS2 versions of the game, the scene where Starkiller faces a vision of his father is not on Kashyyyk; instead, it is at the end of Starkiller's third mission to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, after a lightsaber duel. Appearances *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' video game